The inventor is aware of digital effect processes which are used to capture the features of an actor and inserting these features into existing digital video footage. A well known example of the current state of the art is depicted in the film “Forest Gump” wherein the title character played by Tom Hanks is shown meeting various former presidents of the United States of America. Here existing footage of the presidents were manipulated in order to digitally insert the actor. These existing methods are applied in post production using extensive technological resources and are often conducted on a frame by frame basis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a commercially available alternative to existing digital insertion technology.